


WNE Ashenvale

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Knotting, Parent-Child Relationship, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: PWP one-shot Lemon story in Ashenvale
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	WNE Ashenvale

The moons were high over the forests of Ashenvale, the cool winds twisting branch and leaf, as it howled like a cry from the heavens. On the weathered road, a lone figure hurried into the brush, her nightsaber navigating the dark with incredible grace. "Hold" she whispered, as the two descended upon a darkened abode.

As the figure removed her cowl and dismounted her companion, her armor glistened under the lunar light, it’s maintained coating marred by scratches from many past battles. As she pushed open the door, a grand banner caught her attention, it’s ornate stitching bringing a smile to her worn face. 

“Telysra Moonrise, General of the Vigil, Lady of the Vale. May her natural talents and beauty bring great pride to our people.” - High Priestess Tyrande

As Telysra looked over the gift with pride, her other senses flared, something felt amiss. While she expected no lanterns to be lit, the smell of sweat and dirt filled her nostrils. She looked through the darkness, some scraps of elven armor hanging precariously from various decorations. “Serendia?” she called out, "Your mother is home. I know you are here.“

"Mom!” came a shout from the balcony above, Serendia leaning hard on a nearby bookshelf, a sheet crossing her body from side to side, “I… I thought you were on mission for another week.” she said nervously. Telysra narrowed her eyes, “I could say the same about you, young one. Were you not on mission to the eastern edge? The orcs have been bold as of late, and yet here I find you…”

Serendia gulped.

“… indulging lazily in my finest silk sheets! Such disappointment.”

Serendia twisted, her arms to her sides and her gaze cross, “I will have you know, that issue was resolved peacefully, but i’m sorry I didn’t live up to your hopes, like so many of your students.”

Telysra closed her fist and motioned her hand, “Silence, child! You worked out the eastern incursion peacefully? With savage, disgusting orcs!? At least your sense of humor is still sharp, unlike this blade.” She said as she picked up the glaive from the floor, running her finger along the edge and cutting herself lightly without so much as a wince.

Serendia's face turned red, as her cheeks puffed up in frustration, but before she could say anything, a sudden sound came from the open doorway pulling both of their attention. "General Telysra?“ a cloaked kaldorei scout called, trying to shield himself from the still howling winds, "The High Priestess has called you for a gravely important mission. We must leave at once!”

Telysra smirked as she turned and looked back up to her daughter, who was now leaning on the upper rail curiously. "What about my daughter?“ the biting mother asked, but Serendia could see in her mother’s eyes that the answer was already known. "You have a daughter?” he returned, confused.

Telysra laughed as she flicked her wrist, commanding the scout to leave the abode. “Do you not see, Serendia. As Sentinels, we are forged by our names and our deeds. Respect is our creed.” she continued as she turned back towards the door, “You can ride on my name and accomplishments for only so long, child. It’s about time you woke up.”

And with that, she was gone.

Serendia leaned for a few more moments on the railing, her nails sinking deep into the wood. "Goddess… give me strength…“ she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Huh… should I go?” came a sudden voice from behind her.

Serendia giggled gently as she turned around, the toothy maw of her companion sticking up from his hiding place on the other side of her mother’s bed. "No way, Matt, you are my guest.“ she purred, trying to reassure him. "I get that, but...” he said, before pausing in thought.

“Does it matter?” Serendia interjected, making sure to wistfully allow the silk sheet to fall from her body, giving Matt the now familiar view of her soft skin and delicious curves. Worgen could feel his knotted erection screaming back with a vengeance.

Serendia climbed onto her mother’s bed, reaching down and grabbing the Worgen by his braided beard, pulling him gently back on top of her, “Now then, how about we continue…”

As Matt felt his knot once again slide slow and deep into his new acquaintance, her pussy dripping with yearning, “Now I get it…” he whispered, Serendia’s bright eyes peering up into his own, “Oh?” she questioned back, her lips quivering as he began to slowly thrust, “Why you brought me here. Why you picked this bed. These sheets… I’m… revenge.”

Serendia moved her hands onto the Worgen's chest, caressing him gently as she bit her lip in reaction to his movements, “Ma.. maybe a bit.”

Worgen pushed in closer, using his fingers to massage Serendia' ears gently, much to her vocal enjoyment.

“I guess I can live with that….”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
